Rain
by late autumn
Summary: Taehyung yang tak tau keadaan hatinya saat ini. Berjalan di tengah hujan tanpa tahu arah. Memikirkan dirinya. Dan juga tentang Jeon Jungkook. Basic on BTS Rain Taekook/Vkook/Taehyung Jungkook


_a/n_

_lol maaf ngaret ya /-\ saya sempat hiatus setahun dan itu Love Letter_

_juga lagi proses. Mohon sabar, saya bener2 lagi ngatur feel sama mood yang _

_ancur-ancuran u.u_

_this...inspirasi dari kisah nyata someone special .g_

_dari Lagu BTS yang Rain deng HAHAHA ._. sambil dengerin juga bagus/?_

_enjoy! sorry kalo ada typo ._.v_

_._

_._

_._

_The rain stops and the reflection in the puddle_

_I see myself looking more miserable today_

_-Taehyung_

_._

_._

**S**eorang pemuda dengan tudung hoodie berwarna abu menutup kepalanya tengah menatap ke bawah beranda apartemennya. Dari ketinggian 14 lantai ini, pemandangan jalan di bawah terlihat seperti miniatur yang sering dia lihat di museum mainan. Mobil dan bus lalu lalang dan beberapa pejalan kaki di area pedestrian yang tertutup payung berwarna-warni milik mereka terlihat sangat kecil.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas sebentar sebelum berdiri membelakangi beranda, kepalanya sebentar tertunduk, sebentar kembali menatap jalanan di bawah. Lagi dia menghela nafas. Suara baritone-nya jadi terdengar jauh lebih berat, ditatapnya langit yang masih menangis sedikit.

Langit berwarna abu yang menangis dalam diam.

_Why am I standing here?_

Dia tak tahu. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Atau tidak? Hanya saja yang dia tau perasaannya benar-benar berkecamuk.

Taehyung, lelaki berhoodie abu itu memutuskan untuk masuk kembali saja dalam kamarnya yang hangat dan terlelap kembali ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Taehyung terbangun. Entah berapa jam dia tertidur. Apakah langit sudah lebih baik?

Dia mendudukkan dirinya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Ketika tangannya mulai terasa bergetar, dia menggaruk bagian belakang rambutnya walaupun sebenarnya tidak gatal, hanya kebiasaannya setiap bangun tidur.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini?

.

.

_"Yah hyung! Kau semakin terlihat menggelikan dengan rambut berantakan seperti itu."_

_Taehyung terkekeh,"Menggelikan begini kau tetap suka kaaan?"_

_Rona kemerahan menjalar di sekitar pipinya, "Ya-yah!" Jungkook melempar bantal mengenai wajah Taehyung. Sedangkan yang dilempari malah tertawa semakin kuat melihat reaksi lelaki di hadapannya itu._

_._

.

Taehyung menutup matanya sebelum akhirnya kembali menghela nafas.

.

Sepertinya hari ini dia harus menyibukkan diri. Bagaimana jika menyelesaikan semua tugas yang belum tersentuh beberapa hari terakhir? Sepertinya ide bagus.

Taehyung kembali melirik ke arah beranda kamarnya yang transparan oleh pintu kaca. Semuanya terlihat abu. Hujan masih turun perlahan dan langit masih terus-terusan mendung. Seperti matahari enggan untuk menampakkan sinarnya lagi.

Dia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jam digital yang ada di atas nakasnya. Masih pukul 10 pagi. Ah, kenapa waktu rasanya lambat sekali.

.

.

_"Hyung, ini masih pagi. Aku tak mau bangun." gumam pemuda bersurai gelap yang ada dalam pelukannya._

_"Jungkook-ah, tidak boleh. Kita harus bangun." ucap Taehyung seraya membelai pelan surai hitam itu._

_"Aah~ tapi aku ingin seperti ini dulu bersama hyung, tak mau bangun!" rajuknya._

_Taehyung tersenyum geli. Sebegitu nyamankah berada dalam pelukannya?_

_"Baiklah. Lima menit lagi, ya?" godanya._

_"Aah hyung!"_

.

.

Beranjak malas, menyeret langkahnya menuju dapur untuk menyegarkan kerongkongannya yang kering. Diliriknya lemari pendingin di seberangnya. Apa dia lapar? Hari ini sebaiknya makan apa?

Taehyung melangkah mendekati lemari pendingin, membuka pintunya dan tak mendapati apapun yang bisa dimakan disana. Hanya beberapa karton susu dan cemilan.

.

.

_"Hyung, di kulkas sudah tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu kau akan memberiku makanan apa?" keluh Jungkook seraya menutup pintu kulkas tanpa menyadari jika Taehyung sudah berada di belakangnya._

_"Omo, yah!" teriaknya saat mendapati pemuda yang lebih tua sudah berdiri di belakangnya._

_Tersenyum jahil, Taehyung berkata, "Hari ini makan aku saja bagaimana?"_

_Dan semburat merah kembali menghangatkan pipi yang lebih muda._

_"Kau ini bicara apa sih hyung."_

_Taehyung mengurungnya dengan dua tangan menyandar pada lemari pendingin._

_"Ayolah, kau tau kan maksudnya, hm?"_

_Semburat itu mulai menjalar hingga telinganya. Wajah Jungkook merah padam. "Mi-minggir!"_

_Dengan kekuatan yang ia punya, Jungkook mendorong bahu Taehyung hingga pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah, lalu cepat-cepat pergi._

_Taehyung tertawa. Setiap kali mengerjai Jungkook rasanya pasti semenyenangkan ini. Reaksinya lucu sekali._

.

.

Taehyung menutup pintu lemari pendinginnya. Sebaiknya tak usah makan saja. Mungkin pergi keluar lebih baik. Jadi dia berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama, mengenakan sepatu dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu. Tanpa berniat membawa payungnya sama sekali.

Begitu keluar dari apartemen, Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam bau tanah segar yang khas setiap gerimis turun. Untuk kali ini, sepertinya suara rintikan hujan yang jatuh membentur bumi terasa lebih jelas dan menenangkan. Mungkin dia mulai gila.

Ah, sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu? Taehyung sepertinya melupakan jam tangannya juga.

Lelaki bersurai coklat itu berjalan tak tau arah, dia hanya ingin berjalan saja. Berbaur dengan semua pejalan kaki dan merasakan bahwa banyak orang di sekitarnya. Tapi, kenapa tetap saja terasa sepi?

Hujan perlahan mulai berenti, meninggalkan titikan air di beberapa tempat dan juga kubangan kecil. Ketika dia ingin berbelok ke area pertokoan, tak sengaja dia menatap refleksi dirinya dalam kubangan. Ah, wajah itu, kenapa kacau sekali?

.

.

.

Suara hujan terdengar deras hingga ke telinganya. Sepertinya berandanya sudah basah akan air hujan. Deras sekali, tak seperi gerimis tadi siang yang menenangkan, malam ini hujannya terasa kuat hingga setiap tetesnya terdengar seperti menyayat pikirannya.

Menghela nafas, sebelum mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas nakas yang belum tersentuh sama sekali hari ini. Ternyata ada satu pesan. Dari Hoseok hyung.

_**Hey, Tae. Bagaimana harimu hari ini?**_

Taehyung tak tau. Seperti apa harinya hari ini tadi? Baik-baik saja kan? Tak ada hal buruk terjadi hari ini kan? Dan lelaki bermata tajam itupun menghela nafas lagi entah yang keberapa kali.

"Kenapa Hoseok hyung bertanya seperti ini?"

Merenggangkan badannya sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyegarkan badan serta pikirannya yang tak menentu.

Dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya, Taehyung berjalan malas menuju kamar mandinya. Bayangan dirinya yang masih setengah mengantuk terbayang di cermin saat dia melintas.

Ah kenapa dia pergi mandi? Bukannya dia tak ada janji untuk bertemu siapa-siapa saat ini?

.

.

_"Hyung, aku mau ke apartemenmu. Apa kau sudah mandi?"_

_"Kenapa aku harus mandi?"_

_"Aku tak mau bertemu orang yang bau, huh."_

_"Tsk, mandi atau tidak bukankah kau akan tetap memelukku saat aku membukakan pintu?"_

_"Heish, kau memang pandai bicara hyung. Menyebalkan!"_

_"I love you too, Kookie."_

_"Siapa yang menyatakan cinta padamuuuu,"_

.

.

Hujan masih mengguyur kota Seoul, tapi Taehyung sudah berdiri di jalanan dengan payung hijau melindungi dirinya dari hujan. Dia menyusuri jalanan dengan tatapan kosong dan entah menuju kemana. Sepatu keds birunya sudah mulai kotor terciprat hujan dan tanah basah sepanjang dia berjalan dan dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

Sepanjang hari ini hujan terus datang walau sesekali reda. Seolah-olah hujan ingin mengatakan bahwa dia ada di antara matahari dan awan. Sepeti Taehyung, apa orang itu juga menyadari keberadaannya disini ada, seperti hujan saat ini.

Keberadaannya di hati orang itu.

Atau sebenarnya dia hanya seseorang yang datang lalu pergi seperti air pancuran kamar mandi yang membasuh semuanya?

.

.

.

.

Lagi, hujan turun lagi di hari selanjutnya dan Taehyung masih berdiri di spot favorit di rumahnya. Ia melirik ke arah beranda kamarnya lagi dan dadanya terasa berdenyut. Langit masih terus mendung dan menangis. Entah kenapa cuaca belakangan ini mirip dengan suasana hatinya. Apakah langit begitu menyayanginya hingga turut menangis untuknya?

Hatinya terasa ingin menjerit tapi tak ada jeritan apapun yang keluar. Suasananya masih bisu dan sunyi. Hanya melodi hujan turun yang terdengar sepanjang indera pendengarannya. Jika terus dalam keadaan seperti ini mungkin dia bisa gila.

Jadi, lagi. Taehyung kembali berkeliaran di jalanan ramai dengan payung hijau melindunginya. Berbaur dengan keramaian yang ntah mempedulikan langkahnya atau tidak, dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya kemanapun kaki itu ingin pergi. Dengan rintikan hujan yang tak pernah berhenti menghujaninya.

Sebenarnya hujan ini turun untuk siapa? Benarkah untuk menemaninya?

.

.

_"Hyung, dia sudah kembali baik padaku. Aku senang sekali~"_

_Mengabaikan rasa ngilu yang mendadak muncul di hatinya, Taehyung tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas, "Baguslah! Jadi kau tak perlu merengek ke apartemenku lagi,"_

_"Aish, apa aku menyusahkanmu, hyung?" tanya Jungkook khawatir._

_"Ah, sebenarnya menyusahkan sekali," keluh Taehyung berpura-pura. "Menemanimu yang menangis semalaman sampai tertidur di dadaku, sampai pagi pun tak mau bangun. Aah lenganku pegal,"_

_"Hyung!"_

_"Sudah begitu minta dibuatkan makanan, ah benar-benar tamu yang menyusahkan. Mau datang pun aku harus mandi agar saat kau peluk kau merasa tenang untuk menceritakan masalahmu." ujar Taehyung tanpa mempedulikan protes dari yang lebih muda._

_"Hyung...aku menyusahkan ya?" Wajah Jungkook berubah murung._

_Taehyung tertawa, "Aniya, aku hanya bercanda!" ujarnya seraya mengacak surai lembut milik Jungkook._

_"Fiuh, kukira hyung sedang marah padaku."_

_"Marah untuk apa? Aku senang membantumu dan Jimin berbaikan kembali." Hatinya berdenyut lagi melihat Jungkook tersenyum manis seperti itu. Bukan denyut yang menyenangkan, ini sakit. Mungkin senyum itu tak akan dia lihat lagi untuk beberapa hari ke depan._

_"Hyung yang terbaik!" Jungkook tercengir._

_"Cepat, Jimin sudah menunggu. Jangan sampai dia marah lagi padamu, Kook-ah!"_

_"Eung~ bye hyung! Terima kasih bantuannya~"_

_Jungkook berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya menjauh dari Taehyung. Senyum bahagia jelas terukir di wajah manisnya, ah sayang sekali senyum itu bukan miliknya. Taehyung memaksaan dirinya memberikan senyum terbaiknya sambil membalas lambaian dari orang yang disayanginya itu._

_"Bye, Jungkook-ah." gumamnya lirih._

.

.

Taehyung berhenti sesaat. Menengadah menatap langit, tanpa payung menutupi wajah rupawannya. Rintik hujan mulai membasahi wajahnya, dan lelaki itu tersenyum. Senyum miris.

Mungkin sekarang, walaupun hujan berhenti dan mendung mulai menjauh, Taehyung akan tetap berjalan di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Melangkahkan kaki dalam diam. Dan membiarkan orang-orang berlalu datang dan pergi di sekitarnya. Dan mungkin juga Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

End ._.

gaje? haha maap ._.v saya cuman ngetik ini dua jam sambil muter2 lagu Rain terus ,_, dan saya ikutan galau .g

yosh! makasih udah datang ya~ kalo mau kenalan atau nagih2/? add fb saya. Namanya sama kok

kai bye~


End file.
